1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnet valves and more particularly to an improved magnet valve, especially for a slip-controlled hydraulic vehicle brake system;
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art magnet valve the type with which this invention is concerned is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 43 37 435 A1. This known magnet valve has a guide sleeve, which protrudes into a valve block and inside of which an armature and a valve closing body are disposed, movable relative to a magnet core and a valve seat. The guide sleeve extends through a valve carrier bush, which is inserted into a receiving bore formed in the valve block and is caulked there.
The guide sleeve, on its radially outer circumferential surface has a radially outward-oriented bead extending all the way around which engages an annular recess in the valve carrier bush. As a result, the guide sleeve is axially secured to the valve carrier bush. The annular recess is made by first creating an axial bore in the valve carrier bush, and this bore narrows as a result of a conical-straight transition portion. The guide sleeve is then thrust into the bore until the curved bead is opposite the conical-straight transition portion of the valve carrier bush. A notchlike annular groove is then pressed into the face end of the valve carrier bush, creating a material bead that covers the bead on the guild sleeve. For sealing the magnet valve off from the outside, a sealing ring is provided between the guide sleeve and the inner wall of the receiving bore.
The known magnet valve has the disadvantage that because of the unfavorable conformance conditions, gaps still exist between the bead of the guide sleeve and the conical transition of the valve carrier bush, and hydraulic fluid can flow through these gaps. In particular the conformance between the circular-arclike bead and the conical-straight transition portion of the valve carrier bush is inadequate for sealing purposes. An additional sealing ring is therefore necessary, in order to seal off the receiving bore from the outside.
The valve block of the present invention has the advantage over the above prior art device in that the flat end faces of the flange form sealing faces, which are complimentary to the flat end face of the shoulder and rest flatly on them and on the caulked bead, and as a result they seal off the magnet valve without gaps. It is therefore possible to dispense with the additional seals. Because the flange is embodied as a crease without any interstice, the wall thickness of the flange at its fastening point in the valve carrier bush is doubled, which has a favorable effect on the fastening rigidity and strength. As a result, additional intermediate bodies around which the formed-on flange fits can also be dispensed with.
It is especially advantageous that the flange extends as far as the radially inner circumferential wall of the valve carrier bush. As a result, the radially outer circumferential surface of the flange can act as an additional sealing edge.